Breath (Original): Episode 2
Luckily, I could find a small village with a "hotel" for me to live. Although life there was a little more peaceful, it was hard since every single resident in there was forced to find their own food and water... It was actually making me miss Ponyville... Yep, look at me. Look at how dumb I was. Wanting to come back to Ponyville after almost being killed by a psychopath. Well, since I fled from Ponyville, I heard things there were never the same again due to Pinkie's death. I was in my room reading a newspaper... First of all, the whole town was mourning her death, but the Elements of Harmony seemed to be the most affected, with Rainbow Dash actuallying commiting suicide, Applejack is in deep depression along with Rarity. And Twilight Sparkle leaving the town. I cocked an eyebrow when the newspaper said that no one knew who could've murdered her, even though there was a goddamn stallion covered in blood running to the forest. Well, eventually they discovered she had a cursed torturing room under her bedroom, so...They declared that however did that was probably for self defense... It shocked the whole town she was a torturer, but, "all of us will miss her..." My dick we were going to miss her... But, hey, they forgot to mention one more element! They forgot to mention Fluttershy. What happened to her? I got curious. Specially since she was the only element I still kind of had sympathy. The way she was shy kind of melted my heart in some ways. And also how she rarely talked. We were like siblings from other mothers... I couldn't hold my curiosity...I left the village at night, and started trotting my way to where I believe she lived... Took me two hours to actually find her cottage. I thought the bones from my legs were going to snap at any moment... Anyway, I knocked on the door... I hear a voice coming from the inside... "Angel! Go see who it is, please?" Her suave tone of voice echoed in my ears. It was always a pleasure to hear it... A small bunny opened the door... I extended him a hoof, but, he frowned and closed the door, hitting it hard on my muzzle... I hate bunnies... It didn't take long for me to feel blood coming out of my nose... "ANGEL! HOW RUDE!! TO YOUR ROOM!! NOW!!" I like her when she's more calm. Just saying. I heard the door open... "Oh, I'm so sorry, mister! Are you- *GASP* IS THAT BLOOD?!!" Of course not, it's strawberry juice... She turns away to look at the bunny that just blew my my muzzle away and yelled... "ANGEL!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!! TO YOUR ROOM!! AND I MEAN, NOW!!" My eardrums dissaprove that screaming..."Excuse me...You can come in!" I walked in...My plan was going along nicely... "Hey!" She called me and I turned around, "You're the new stallion, right?" I nodded... "Oh...W-Well, hi! I-I'm Fluttershy and-" "I know..." That mute shit was getting old... "Oh...T-Take a sit, then, I'll...I'll get some tissue paper for you to, you know, s-stop the bleeding..." I nodded again, and it was time to act...As soon as she turned around, I sneaked behind her and hit her in the back of the head, making she pass out... Let me tell you something you don't know...All the reasons I gave you above to come back to Ponyville? Forget them... You're now about to see why did I come back here...And also why I came here in the first place... --- Flutters was tied to a table infront of me, back down and legs spread open, and the annoying bunny was dead with a knife stabbed on his belly... She was waking up... "A-Awww m-my head..." She shook her head. Didn't take long to find out she was tied to a table..."W-Wha?! What's this?! ANGEL!" She looked to the right and saw her now dead pet... "ANGEL, OH MY...HELP!" "Your pet is dead...Soon, you..." Her eyes grew with horror as she looked to me, to her left and sweated, "But, not after I have a quick fun with you..." I jumped on top of the table... "N-No, please! D-Don't do this!" I made sure she could feel me. A warmth moved torwards her chest... "W-Why?!" I didn't answer...I just thrusted...She screamed...More as I kept going... --- Minutes later, I was lying on top of her. It's always exhausting when you have to do everything... "W-Why..." She was crying... "W-Why, Celestia..." I slowly got off the her and the table... I saw a vase on top of the drawner. I threw it on the ground and shards of it were on the ground. I picked up one... I walked back to Fluttershy... "P-Please..." I held my hoof in the air...Any moment now, I would stab her in the heart, and it would be over... But... I had an idea... "D-Do-hon't..." She sobbed... I cut the ropes, freeing her... She almost jumped off if I didn't held her down on the table with the shard on her throat... "First, I'll tell you something...You are my bitch now...You'll do what I tell you...Otherwise, we'll have to repeat this again, but longer..." "W-Wha-" "Quiet. You will help me accomplish my task here...You refuse, I'll torture you...Each time, it will be worse...You are my slave..." She sobbed... "O-O...Okay..." I nodded and let her go... "Do you have another bed here?" "I-I have a double bed..." "Show me it..." She took me to her room, where I saw the bed... "Go sleep." "W-Where w-will you sleep?" "Where do you think?" She gulped... "Go to bed." She laid on it, covering herself. I laid on the other side of it... "You better not wake me up..." "S-Sure..." I fell asleep with her suave sobbing... Episode 3. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Original